Discussioni utente:Sim3 Lele
Sono tornata !!XD Ciao lele sono tornata...come va? Qui tutto bene (ma che dico, fra poco ricomincia la scuola uffa :( e devo iniziare a ripetere qualcosina)ma per il resto va bene...vacanza stupenda!! Comunque ho avuto altre idee per concorsi futuri anche se ho visto che non si è iscritto ancora nessuno a questi programmati (proporrei per allungare la data di scadenza). Ho pensato magari che potremmo creare un indirizzo msn dove possano parlare solo gli amministratori che ne dici? Akire96 13:18, set 5, 2010 (UTC) - - - Lele ci sei??? Akire96 09:10, set 7, 2010 (UTC) - - - Sisi eccomi, scusa sto grande ritardo ma da bravo stupido durante i tre mesi di vacanza non ho fatto manco un compito e sta settimana sono sveglio giorno e notte per cercare di farli tutti... uffh non ce la faccio piùùù!!! Comunque per il contatto per gli aministratori avevo pensato anche io a qualcosina ma poi sinceramente c'ho rinunciato considerando che siamo solo in due... Penso cmq che non si sia iscritto nessuno perchè forse è ancora troppo presto e pochi conoscono l'enciclopedia... solo che io ho fatto tutto c'ho che potevo per pubblicizzare, con risultato che su THESIMS3ITALIA mi hanno cancellato il post perchè non volevano "concorrenza" e facebook finche gli utenti non conoscono questa non possono iscriversi li quindi non c'ho ottenuto proprio nulla! Lele 15:16, set 9, 2010 (UTC) - - - io ho fatto un pò di pubblicità speriamo che funzioni, ho visto su facebook che ci sono un 17 persone che seguono la nostra pagina, ma non rispecchiano quelle inscritte forse le dovremmo far iscivere. Per quanto riguarda simpedia community? Akire96 12:46, set 10, 2010 (UTC) - - - Non saprei! A quanto pare per ora ci facciamo vivi solo noi 2, dovremmo far trascorrere in po' il tempo e vedere che succede! Magari adesso che esce l'espansione la gente digitando su google informazioni su ts3 ci trova e inizia a popolarsi questo luogo... speriamo! Lele 16:30, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Data scadenza Lele credo che dovremmo allungare la data di scadenza dei concorsi o spostarli... Akire96 09:06, set 12, 2010 (UTC) - - - Se non adirittura annullarli!xD Mi sa che è l'opzione migliore, se non abbiamo avuto concorrenti ora, non li avremo nemmeno fra due settimane, un mese o anche più in la... L'unica cosa che si può fare è aspettare che gli utenti ci conoscano... e per questo dobbiamo far si che le nostre pagine siano in cima alel liste dei motori di ricerca! E questo come si può fare? Semplicemente creando più pagine e inserendo informazioni che possano soddisfare i lettori... dovremmo proporre qualche pagina sul forum! Perchè a quanto pare gli utenti hanno "timore" di creare pagine nuove... solitamente funziona che io creo la pagina e ci inserisco la prima informazione e successivamente gli altri aggiungono, ma non dovrebbe essere così!xD Però pazienza, per ora accontentiamoci.... Lele 11:30, set 12, 2010 (UTC) - - - Cerco di ampliare la voce di Late Night, forse dovremo coinvolgere di più gli iscritti al forum del sito ufficiale the sims 3, lì fanno molti concorsi e partecipa molta gente, qui non c'è un caneXD... Akire96 10:11, set 13, 2010 (UTC) - - - Esattamente!xD Ho provato a creare un topic sul concorso, ma risposte: 0! -.- Dovremmo provare con qualcos'altro... Lele 14:02, set 14, 2010 (UTC) - - - Dove lo hai creato? cmq domani inizio la scuola e non potrò lavorare molto almeno all'inizio. Secondo me nonn ci trovano anche a causa del nome perchè sui motori di ricerca scrivono The sims 3 e non solo sim, ma non credo si possa modificare. PS: E se mettessimo un video per fare pubblicità al sito su you tube ( io comunque non sono registrata tu?) Poi ho pensato sia meglio cambiare l'articolo in vetina e mettere quello di Late night, ke ne pensi??XD Akire96 15:48, set 14, 2010 (UTC) - - - Si infatti.. anche io ho iniziato la scuola e ho pure degli orari pessimi!! -.- In quanto al nome ho scelto quello xk era l'unica cosa di originale che mi veniva in mente e che già non ci fosse... e infine, per youtube.. nemmeno io sono registrato, potremmo chiedere a qualcuno del forum che lo è! Lele 12:52, set 18, 2010 (UTC) - - - Ciao lele, vedi che mi sono registrata su facebook e sulla pagina del sito, ma dove sta quella della community solo per amministratori? le mie iniziali ( a causa della privacy) sono E. M. Akire96 18:55, set 18, 2010 (UTC) We lele mi è arrivata questa strana e-mail: Dear Akire96, This is a list of pages on your Wikia watchlist that have been edited since you last visited them. Sim3pedia Italia Wiki (it): http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Emotivo?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=770 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ambizioso?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1035 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Folle?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1036 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Coraggioso?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1039 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sciatto?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1041 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ordinato?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1225 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Non_sopporta_l%27arte?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1305 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mago_dei_computer?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1306 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Geniale?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1308 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pollice_verde?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1309 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Abile_nel_fai-da-te?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1310 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cuoco_provetto?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1312 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nevrotico?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1313 This is a list of blog pages on your Wikia watchlist that have been edited or commented since you last visited them. No blog page found. Please visit and edit often... Wikia * To change your preferences for watchlist notifications, please visit http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences * To mark all pages from this Weekly Digest as visited, see the option in the "Watchlist" tab of your Preferences page Dear Akire96, This is a list of pages on your Wikia watchlist that have been edited since you last visited them. Sim3pedia Italia Wiki (it): http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Emotivo?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=770 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ambizioso?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1035 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Folle?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1036 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Coraggioso?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1039 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sciatto?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1041 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ordinato?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1225 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Non_sopporta_l%27arte?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1305 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mago_dei_computer?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1306 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Geniale?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1308 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pollice_verde?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1309 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Abile_nel_fai-da-te?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1310 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cuoco_provetto?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1312 http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nevrotico?s=dgdiff&diff=0&oldid=1313 This is a list of blog pages on your Wikia watchlist that have been edited or commented since you last visited them. No blog page found. Please visit and edit often... Wikia * To change your preferences for watchlist notifications, please visit http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences * To mark all pages from this Weekly Digest as visited, see the option in the "Watchlist" tab of your Preferences page Poi se vai nella pagina del tratto Virtuoso c'è tutto un casino...(nn so se pure nelle altre pagine) Akire96 16:28, ott 4, 2010 (UTC) Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 16:16, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Simspedia e Sim3pedia Ciao Sim3 Lele! Io sono Ignacio, Io cercando informazione in wikia, ho travto questa wiki, e anche ce altra wiki di the sims Simspedia dove Io e tre utenti più siamo amministratori ma loro no ho guardato più nella wikia, il primo amministratore che hai creato il wikia non lo conosco ma dopo di tre mesidue utente apparaso nel wiki ma dopo dei il new look di wikia non ho guardato più a loro. Ma Che ne dite se ci reindirizzare una Wikia dei due e usare una? La pagina principale non è bella ma anche noi abbiamo questo articolo Io posso aiutare con qualcosa. Scusa il mio Italiano non è madre lingua. Anche sono amministratore nella wikia spagnola Ciao! --Nacho 13:56, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you agree to merge this wiki to w:c:it.sims? Atypicalfan24 (discussioni) 09:23, mag 26, 2018 (UTC)